


Conceptus Pactum: The Conception Contract

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Spoilers, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When Narcissa ends her own life, how will it affect the sole heir o the Black family?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Conceptus Pactum: The Conception Contract  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Mpreg, Rape, Adult Language, and Incest  
Spoilers: Book 5  
Disclaimer: Only in my grandest delusions would I own Harry Potter.

Conceptus Pactum: The Conception Contract

It was early morning. None stirred from their peaceful slumbers save one. No longer would she be bound by this contract. She would be free. She hadn’t fulfilled the contract but refused to do so. It mattered not anyway. None existed to fulfill the contract. At least that is what she thought. So she took her own life in the hours of the early morn, before dawn had broken. She knew not that her death would be the cause for much sorrow.

Miles away, nothing was wrong. A young man slept. He had no idea that in a matter of hours his life would be in utter chaos.

 

It had been three years ago that Voldemort had been destroyed. Harry sighed. He had done what Dumbledore had told him like a good little puppet. He had ceased to care after Sirius’ death. Harry had set only a few outlines: 1) He had to survive. 2) He could not engage in any sexual act he did not wish and 3) that his friends and lover, should he have one, would all survive.

He withdrew into a shell and did just as Dumbledore asked. He learned to not feel when he had to torture, maim or kill others. It ended at Harry’s graduation. Harry and Voldemort faced off and with a single curse Voldemort died as Harry killed him with the Avada Kedavra. It was terribly anticlimactic as Voldemort had been after Harry for years, but there it was. 

Harry smiled as he turned over to face his lover. Near the end of seventh year he had fallen in love with none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco had turned to their side late in the sixth year and he and Harry had become tentative friends. Once lovers though they had no trouble. So far, at least. 

Draco opened his eyes and smiled. “Hey, love. Good morning, what plans do we have for the day?”

“Well, as we can’t actually go anywhere, I was thinking of lounging all day.” Harry said with a smile. Harry and Draco agreed that they were going to wait a couple months and then come out. Things were just dying down and Draco was now respected in the eyes of the wizarding world.

Draco looked at his lover nervously. “Harry, I was wondering, do you anything of wizarding marriage customs?”

“No, so I can’t help you plan Hermione and Blaise’s wedding.” Harry said as he walked out of the room. “I’ll put on some coffee.”

Draco sighed. Harry was a Slytherin at the core, but had been too corrupted by the Gryffindorks. He was oblivious sometimes. Or was it just that Draco was being too subtle? Draco didn’t know, he supposed he’d try again tonight.

Harry called out. “Oh, Draco, I’ve got to run some errands. I’ll be back soon.” Draco heard the door closed and sighed. 

“Maybe he isn’t as oblivious as I thought. Maybe he’s not ready.”

 

 

Harry chuckled as he walked the street. He knew all of what was gong through his Slytherin’s mind at the moment. He had not been corrupted by the Gryffindorks as Draco called them. He knew perfectly well that Draco was hinting at marriage for them. 

Hermione had told him all about the customs of marriage when Blaise had proposed. He had always thought that Ron and Hermione would end up together, but when Ron became involved with Pansy, Harry knew what had happened. Other house romances seemed to attract more than inter-house ones.

Pansy and Ron were expecting their second child now so it was all fine and dandy. But back to Draco. Oh, boy was he going to be shocked. Harry was out buying the ring he needed to propose. 

Harry cracked a smile thinking about what he was doing. He was out-Slytherining the best Slytherin there ever was. Yes, well back to making arrangements. 

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and given a potion. He managed to see white-blonde hair as he was knocked out.

 

Harry woke again and it was night. He hurt and saw that he was bloody. He gasped as he found his arse was bleeding. He realized that he had been raped. He quickly apparted back home to find Draco waiting for him. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been here worried sick all day. You said you’d be back soon. Why-” Draco gasped. He saw the state Harry was in. 

“I was out shopping, when someone pulled me back into the alley way. He gave me a potion and I blacked out.” Harry sniffled. “Draco, I- I-”

He sobbed in Draco’s arms. Draco held him and just rocked him. “Shh, Harry. It’s all right. Here, put your memories into this Pensieve.” Harry did so. Then Draco looked at Harry sadly. “I have to see what happened for myself so I can erase your memories.”

Harry nodded. Draco was doing this for Harry so he didn’t have to deal with the aftermath of the rape. He would be as good as new, so to speak. Draco uttered a single word before Harry fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

“Legilimens.”

 

Draco sighed. He had erased Harry’s memory but would have to tell him about the incident. He would show Harry the Pensieve, but this would only cause Harry to know what happened, not to feel anything from it. They had done the same for Draco after he had been raped by his father, a week before the final battle. There had not been enough evidence to convict Lucius.

Draco knew what had happened to him, but had none of the guilt or dirtiness that went along with the aftermath of rape. It was what was done when someone was raped in the wizarding world. You were never to just erase the memories, so that you could bring it to court.

Draco sighed and went through the memories in the pensieve. He caught a sight of white blonde hair. He looked at it again and saw the same blonde hair. He pulled out of the Pensieve. He remembered the hair and looked at his own. They matched. Perfectly.

 

 

Harry awoke to find Draco tending to him. “Hey, love.” Draco looked at him and smiled. “I remember what I talked to you about. I assume that you erased my memory already.”

“Yes.” There was a pause. “Harry, do you know who raped you?”

“No.”

“You saw white blonde hair, just like mine. Exactly like mine.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Lucius.”

Draco nodded. “What I can’t figure out is why. He raped me to show me that he held the power. What could he gain by raping you?”

“I don’t know. I wish that I did know though.”

 

 

The next day came along with tons of letters, but two owls seemed to stick out. They were from the Ministry of Magic. One was addressed to Draco, and the other to Harry. Draco opened his first. He paled. 

“What is it Draco?” Harry asked, fear evident in his voice.

“My mother, she was found dead yesterday. She took her own life at 3 am.” Draco looked at Harry for a moment, and gave a small smile, his color returning. At least as much it ever did. “Open yours; I’m curious as to what it contains.”

“What about your mother?” 

“No love there. What a surprise. Anyway, Lucius ran her life like he did mine.” Harry nodded and opened his letter. 

Dear Mr. Potter,  
Yesterday morning Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Black, was found dead. Having taken her own life, the ministry looked back through her life. It seems that the Blacks and the Malfoys had a contract, one that ended in their marriage. You now have fulfilled all the necessary requirements and as the heir of the Black family by will of your late godfather Sirius Black, whose name was cleared when Peter Pettigrew was found at the final battle.   
You are required to come to the Ministry of Magic in one week to fulfill the contract.  
Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic

Harry dropped his letter. “I just found why your father raped me, I think. He was showing me that he had all the power over me.”

“Why?” Draco asked confused.

“Because he plans on marrying me in a week.” Harry said in a small voice.

 

 

They were in the vaults with Hermione and Blaise. At the moment they were in the Black vaults. “I don’t remember there being any wedding contract. I always assumed it was because of the Malfoy money that my mother was forced to marry Lucius.” Draco said as he searched for any type of contract.

“Ah ha!” Blaise cried out. “I think I may have found it. When were you born in relation to your parent’s marriage?” he asked trying to dust off the paper.

“I was born after they were married thank you.” Draco said with a sniff of annoyance.

“Yes but were you born 8 months after their marriage?”

Draco thought back. “Now that you mention it, yah.”

They all raced over to Blaise. He showed them a Conception Contract. It stated that if anyone got a Black pregnant or vice versa, they would be forced to marry the other. It was signed by the Blacks and Malfoys. 

“I remember reading about them. Most pureblood families had these. That way there could be no scandal.” Hermione said with an air of interest. 

“So, wait. The potion he gave me was a-” Harry began with panic.

“A Conception Potion.” Draco said sadly.

Harry looked down at his stomach. “I’m pregnant with Lucius Malfoy’s child!” He looked around for a moment before passing out.

 

 

Harry was woken up and had a calming charm placed on him. Hermione and Blaise looked at him sadly while Draco was fuming. “How dare he rape you and get you pregnant just so that he can marry you. He wants to run your life. He wants to hurt you for killing Voldemort. I just know it.”

Harry nodded. “It seems like there’s no way out, unless….” He turned wildly toward Hermione. “Can you create a certain spell?”

“What spell?” She asked slowly. 

“It doesn’t matter Harry.” Blaise said. “Nothing can destroy the pregnancy.”

“What if you were to create a variation of an abortion?” Harry asked Hermione. “Use the same basic principle.”

“When would you need the spell by?”

“Depends on how long it would take to detect male pregnancy.”

“What are you planning?” Draco asked.

“Oh, just something that will put Lucius away for rape, make sure he can’t ever try to marry me, and get something I’ve wanted for a while. Three things actually.”

 

 

It was the day Harry was required at the ministry. He showed up at Fudge’s office like planned. However Lucius’ plans were about to change. “Hello, Lucius, Minister. Since I’m getting married I would prefer to do so with all of my friends present.”

Fudge could find nothing wrong with this so they apparated to where Harry had told them he had everything set up. It was the gardens at Godric’s Hollow. The first thing that surprised Lucius was that there were many people here and seemed like a joyous occasion. 

The second was that his son was here. And the third was that Dumbledore looked as if he was the one performing the vows. “Potter, what is the meaning of this?”

“Oh, just enjoying the day when I marry a Malfoy, is all.” He said innocently. 

Draco came up to his father. “Father, please tell me that after Harry gives birth, I’ll still be your heir.”

Lucius looked affronted. “Harry?”

“Well he won’t be a Potter for much longer, now will he?” Draco said smoothly. 

“Yes, yes. You’re quite right. And yes, you have always been the heir to the Malfoy name.”

Harry smiled widely. “Oh, how perfect. Now that we’ve cleared that up, please tell all of the guests why you are forcing me to marry you.”

“Because you are pregnant with my child.”

“But I never had sex with you.”

“Don’t you remember when you were out shopping a week ago?” Lucius said getting frustrated. 

“Of, course. So it would have been you that raped me. It also would have been you that forced the conception potion down my throat.” Harry looked at everyone. “You heard it yourself, he admitted to getting me pregnant and this would have been his only chance.” He turned to Fudge. “I would like to charge Lucius Malfoy with rape.”

“I’ll stop you once we marry. By law you can’t press charges under the contract.”

“Oh, really?” Harry said without breaking a sweat. “I’m not marrying you.”

“You must, the contract states so.” Fudge said surprised.

“I’m afraid he’s right, my boy.” Dumbledore told him, his eyes un-twinkling.

“But the contract states that only if I am pregnant with his child must I marry him.” Harry told the others triumphantly.

“Aren’t you?” Fudge asked, still confused.

“Of course he is. I’ll test him right now.” Lucius pointed his wand at Harry’s stomach. He muttered an incantation and Harry’s stomach glowed blue. “See I told you.”

“It’s not yours.” Harry crossed his arms. “Can we hurry this up? I do want to get married today.”

“How is it not mine?” Lucius sneered. “There is no way to stop a conception potion.”

“It’s called abortion.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Muggle women get abortions when they feel that they don’t want a child, after they become pregnant. Hermione created a spell to do the same. It destroyed the child and disposed of it.”

“Then whose child is it?” Lucius asked. He muttered another incantation and this time the word Malfoy floated over Harry’s stomach. “You lair. It’s a Malfoy.”

“You’re not the only Malfoy male capable of getting Harry pregnant.” They all turned to see Draco staring down his father. 

“Excuse me?” Lucius asked calmly.

“We’re getting married today, Lucius, so that you can’t touch us with your contract. And just to make sure you don’t try to claim that we just don’t like you, which we don’t, try this.” Harry muttered an incantation over Draco stomach, it glowed pink, and then a shadow of Harry’s face appeared over it. They repeated the process with Harry. A blue glow appeared over his stomach and a shadows of Draco’s face appeared over his stomach.

The crowd’s jaws dropped. Harry and Draco were involved? It was almost inconceivable. Lucius looked like he was going to kill Harry and Draco. “I’ll disown you, Draco.”

“No you won’t. You’ve already declared that he’s your heir in front of all of us. Besides, between the contract you were trying to use and the Potter/Malfoy contract you have no ground.” Hermione said smugly.

Harry spoke once more. “Sorry, Lucius. You picked the wrong man to mess with. Now you get to go to jail, not only for raping me, but also for raping your son. Meanwhile, me and Draco are going to get married and live happily. Too bad you just had to try to run my life, eh?”

Lucius fumed as he was led away. He had admitted to raping Harry, so there was no chance he would get himself out of Azkaban. Draco was going to make sure Lucius couldn’t access the vaults as soon as he and Harry were finished with the wedding. They walked up to Dumbledore and the wedding began.

It was soon over and Harry and Draco were relaxing as everyone was dancing and having fun. “Harry?”

Harry turned to see his new husband. “Yes, Mr. Potter-Malfoy?” At this they both laughed. Draco had originally wanted to change his name, but Harry had refused to let him do so. He pointed out that it was a respectable name that Lucius had almost permanently tarnished. They had agreed to take each other’s names and hyphenate them.

“Harry, are you sure that you want to be married? I know how you reacted that day.”

Harry looked at his husband critically. “As much as you may think so, the Gryffindorks, as you so kindly call them, have not corrupted me. I was out buying an engagement ring.”

“You sneaky little Bastard!” Draco said laughing.

“I like out Slytherining you.”

“Slytherining? Did you make that up all by yourself, you Gryffindork?” 

“Maybe. But you, my little Slytherin-Slime, still love me.” Harry said full of himself.

“True. I doubt that I ever will stop.” Draco said as he kissed his love.

“Hmmm. Rich, handsome and devoted. How did I ever get so lucky?”

“I wonder the same thing everyday. Except that you’re richer, so I got the better deal.” Draco stuck out his tongue.

“Whatever. Now I have rich, handsome, and devoted husband and two little brats on the way. I think that I did well.” 

“I agree. What about Michelle and Daniel for names?”

“I like them. So where are we going to live?”

“How about right here?”

Harry looked around slowly It was a nice big house, but not to big either. It had a nice yard and beautiful gardens. It was like a dream home. “Okay. But what about careers? I don’t want to be a stay home dad.”

“You love to write. That way you could still stay home and work. And I love to paint. There are so many gorgeous landscapes here.”

“I think we have our lives planned out pretty well.”

“Now we just need to decide how many kids we’re going to have in total.” Draco said with a smirk.

“You’ll be the death of me you know.”

“You still love me.”

“Prat, but yes I do.” They kissed and looked at the sun as it set, their lives perfect for once.


End file.
